


The little caller.

by skinnylittlered



Category: hiddlestoners
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinnylittlered/pseuds/skinnylittlered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an unusual gust of valiantness Tom picks up the phone to an unknown caller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The little caller.

In an unusual, very spontaneous inclination to do so, he would as a general praxis avoid it, given his high profile and the difficulty being compromised brought with itself, Tom Hiddleston answered an unknown caller, not knowing precisely what to expect – either the nasal voice of a hermit computer prodigy who somehow broke through his passwords or the ear-damaging squeal of a fangirl recognizing his voice over phone through methods unbeknownst to him (his own friends has a tough time with it when they didn’t check the caller id) – but certainly not expecting this out of all things. The tiny voice at the other end of the conversation didn’t seem to have hit the double digits yet, but was surprisingly articulate in its polite English, by far surpassing Tom’s own Eton-cultivated, albeit dumbfounded, one.

“ _Hello._ ”

“…Hi.”

“ _If you do not mind that I ask, what is your name, sir?_ ”

“You’re the one who called me. Shouldn’t you know whom you’re addressing?”

“ _While your reasoning is perfectly sound, sir, I would like, if I may, point out that the circumstances of my contacting you are quite unusual. You see, sir, I have found your phone number scribbled on the door of the lady’s room, and I thought I ought to immediately let you know of the dangerous jeopardy of privacy you have been subjected to. Now, sir, could it be that the initial of your first name is a t?_ ”

Not arguing with the spectacularly eloquent discourse of his juvenile interlocutor and her admirable regard for the inordinate value of the preservation of personal data as, well, personal, Tom Hiddleston, a man of superior education and intellect, thus perfectly capable of overseeing the current condition of an individual in favour to the validity of their points, rather indelicately, divulged the enigma of his principal christian name.

“ _Ah, very well, very well, indeed! Now, if you do not find it to be too much of a hassle, could you tell me whether or not you have a middle name, too?_ ”

“I do. It is William.”

“ _Fantastic. And your surname must begin with the letter h in this case_?”

“Hiddleston, yes.”

“ _Then, sir, or Mr. Hiddleston-_ “

“Call me Tom, darling.”

“ _Tom, then, now I know for a fact that it is a most condemnable wrong that has been done to you, not only the disclosure of your mobile number, but your identity as well, and it would be my pleasure to correct it._ ”

“And how do you intend to do that?”

“ _Why, take another marker and scribble over it, of course. The way I see it, there is no other course of action._ ”

“You are perfectly right, my dear. My most profound appreciation for the good heart to inform me of it.”

“ _Have a nice day, Tom._ ”

“You too, darling.”


End file.
